Destiny Academy
by Saya.Hikari.Uchiha
Summary: AU-"Here at Destiny Academy, everyone gets a second chance." It was the school motto, she hoped it was true. Follow the story of Isabel, a troubled girl that's just been expelled from her previous school. Characterxoc story but haven't decided who yet.


Shu: Hey everyone it's me Saya. Hikari. Uchiha, also known as Shu. This is a new story that I've decided I'm going to try and post. I hope you like it 'cause to tell the truth I'm kind of scared to put it up. I haven't decided who it's going to be for yet so bare with me. So on I go.

Disclaimer: I do solemnly swear I do not own Kingdom Heart, Final Fantasy, or any of it's characters. The credit for those go to Square Enix, who I love...

* * *

-x- Prologue-x-

I felt my fist connect with the idiot's nose in front of me. The other students around us were laughing and cheering us on. I guess that last punch finally did it because he hit the floor soon after it connected.

"Alright break it up! What is going on here?" I looked up to see the principal and he caught my arm as I tried to turn and run.

_Crap, crap, crap! Not again, this isn't going to end well, _it kept running through my head over and over again.

"Isabel, how am I not surprised you're behind this," he said and I just gave a sheepish grin. Without another word I was being dragged to the office where my fate would be decided.

Once we were in his _wonderful _office he forced me down into one of the uncomfortable wooden chairs, that I knew so well, across from his desk.

"Well we both know you did it. I going to ask this, even though I can already guess the answer. Do you have anything to say? Why did you do it?" he asked and I rolled my eyes and just sunk down into the seat before answering.

"He pissed me off," was all that came from my mouth and he sighed before running a hand through he slowly graying hair. He tended to remind me of Mr. Fantastic with the way his hair was graying, it's was rather comical at times.

"Go sit outside my office and wait, I'm calling your mother to come get you," he said before picking up the phone and I happily left the room to sit on the equally uncomfortable bench outside his office.

* * *

When my mother came she didn't even give me a glance before walking into the principal's office. I wasn't too surprised at the conversation that I heard.

"Mrs. Garner I'm sorry but there is nothing I can do for Isabel. This is the fifth fight in the last two weeks. I try to be fair because I know she has a hard time with school work, but I have no choice but to expel her. I'm sorry, I hope she can get help," he said and I just stared at the ground. Of course he had to bring up the school work thing. It really wasn't that I had trouble with it, it's that I didn't do it.

You see in this school you have to do all your homework and class work before you can take the tests over what you're studying. I know this but I really don't care...this is my downfall. I'm smart, my brother believes that, my mom not so much. I have low grades because I don't do the homework, I see no point to doing it if I understand the crap, thus I'm not allowed to take the tests. So my grades in classes are just barely passing. Anyway back to the wonderful work of my fate...

"Thank you," my mom said as the door opened. She walked out of the room, and I could feel her eyes bore into the back of my skull. I didn't even look up when I stood. "What am I going to do with you?" she whispered, it was more to herself than me. That made me feel a little guilty, but only a little "Get your stuff and get out to the car, we'll discuss this when we get home," she said with a sigh and I just walked. I could tell she was disappointed in my, but hey wouldn't be the first time.

* * *

As soon as I was through the door mom was on me.

"I can't believe this, where did I go wrong with you?" She said throwing her arm up in the air. I didn't say a word as I walked into the kitchen and grabbed a pop out of the frig. "Isabel talk to me, I don't know what's wrong if you won't tell me," she said and I just gave her an emotionless stare. "Why are you like this hunny?" she asked me and I just scoffed. Why was I the way I was?

_Huh, not like I hadn't been asked that before..._

"I'm going to my room," I said and walked up the stairs.

Once I was in my room I sat down at my drum set and started to drum my frustrations out. Why was I the way I was? How could she asked that? She should know...

* * *

A young man the age of maybe 19 walked into the room which held his mother.

"Matt you're the closest to her, what am I going to do?" she asked her oldest son.

"What did she do?" he asked as he got a sandwich to eat.

"She got expelled from school for fighting," the woman said and the son sighed a bit.

"Why not send her to live with Axel and Reno for awhile. They get her and they'd look out for her," he suggested.

"Wouldn't she just hate me more for sending her away," she sighed with her hands on the counter and her shoulders slumped.

"Don't worry I'll talk to her and she'll love the idea," he said before he too disappeared up the stairs. When he stopped outside his sister's room he smiled at the sound of her beating away on her drum set. It was another idea of his, she took to music like a duck to water.

He opened the door and walked in, sitting behind the drum set was a red-headed girl with bright green eyes that dressed more like a guy than a girl. Her hair was pulled back into a high ponytail and her bangs hung around her face.

Matt waited for his sister to stop and look up at him. Finally she stopped then sighed and looked up at him standing in the doorway.

"Can I help you?" she asked and he could tell she was still a bit angry.

"Mom told me what happened and I've got an idea. I suggested that you go live with Axel and Reno for awhile," he said and instantly Isabel's eye lit up as small smile graced her lips.

"Really, that would be awesome," she said her smile growing widely, something that she only seemed to do around her brother.

"Alright Izzy, I'll tell mom and we can see how soon you can get out of here," Matt said with a grin.

"Have I ever told you you're the best brother ever?" she asked and Matt nodded.

"Yep quit a few times," he said laughing. He then left to talk with his mother and Izzy returned to her drums, a slightly happier beat going this time.

* * *

Shu: Well this has been the prologue, let me know what you thing. I'd really like to have feedback before putting or even starting the next chapter. No flames please they just piss me off and I'll delete them. Thank you for taking the time to read. Review it makes me feel loved. ^-^


End file.
